


Honey, You Can't Call Me Sweetie in Engineering

by hannelore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Data finds out there's a place and a time for everything.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Honey, You Can't Call Me Sweetie in Engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



"Sweetie, can you bring me the micro-resonator?"

Geordi winced as Data's voice rang out across main engineering, which was busy at the moment. 

"Check my readings, snookums?" Russell chuckled.

"Very funny," Geordi muttered. It wasn't a secret that he and Data were together. He grabbed the tool and handed it to Data.

"Honey," Geordi said in an undertone. "You can't call me 'Sweetie' while we're on duty."

"My apologies," Data said. "I attempted to use your pet name fondly; did it not work?"

"It did," Geordi gave Data a kiss on the cheek. "But let's keep that for quieter moments."


End file.
